Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a wellbore that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance efficiency of producing fluids from the reservoir. In various applications, valves are selectively actuated to control fluid flows along the well completion components. The valves may be controlled via control lines routed downhole and/or via electronics which receive control signals, e.g. electrical control signals or pressure pulses. In some applications, the downhole location or environment may be problematic for electronics or control lines.